


curiosity kills

by 94chaes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, that spy au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94chaes/pseuds/94chaes
Summary: yoo kihyun, a journalism student manages to stumble on one of hyungwon's dangerous missions





	curiosity kills

 

“if you don’t _shut up_ for a second, lee jooheon, i’m gonna throw your ass off the fucking car. am i clear?”

the car is running in maximum speed with hyungwon’s mind along with it, the gears in his head clicking in place, calculating the possibilities of getting near the car they’re chasing with minimal casualties as possible – he can’t afford to get an earful from shownu the next time he wrecks a city property. he takes a glance at the passenger seat, his partner close to damaging his car’s interior.

“son of a – lee, for the love of god. _hold it in!_ ”

lee jooheon gulps, his knuckles white from gripping his seat belt. he can feel his world going as fast as possible, courtesy of chae hyungwon’s foot on the pedal.

cruising through the streets of seoul, the sun is setting off from a distance. if this was any other way day, hyungwon would’ve thought that it was a nice view. probably enjoying it somewhere else instead of being stuck with a sensitive partner who’s really close to making a huge mess in his car.

“hey,” he tries to get a hold of jooheon’s attention, who was holding on for dear life. “hey, jooheon.”

“w-what?”

hyungwon releases the breath he didn’t notice he was holding. he notices jooheon’s complexion getting paler by the second and felt slightly guilty about it. to be completely honest, he didn’t know why he had to be paired with lee jooheon. out of all people.

not that jooheon’s a terrible companion – just that he’s scared of going out in the field, and that hyungwon kinda agrees with it.

 

 

“contact changkyun, give me other roads we can go to, anything.”  

jooheon nods, and hyungwon is relieved to have his partner’s mind running instead of damaging his ears because of the screaming.

“g-got it. make a turn, hit the shallow entrance between 10th and 11th, we should be able to go straight to the forest.”

hyungwon grips his hand on the wheel, takes a look at jooheon, and steps the gas pedal as hard as he can.

to which his partner _did not_ appreciate, as he lets out an ear-piercing scream that almost made hyungwon crash into the wall.

“fucking hell, jooheon.”

 

“give me a minute.” was all jooheon could say before emptying the contents of his stomach. if this was another situation, hyungwon could’ve apologized to jooheon right there and then – but then again, they’re not friends and jooheon could’ve declined shownu’s offer.

he turns to look at the forest, trees stretching for as far as hyungwon could see in the night.

he hears jooheon cough beside him, downing the bottle of water in one gulp. the tall man could almost feel jooheon trembling on his left, and jumps at every possible sound.

hyungwon couldn’t blame him though. the darkness is blanketing them, making it too hard to see.

“hey, can you guys hear me?” changkyun’s voice floods hyungwon’s ears. they both gave changkyun any confirmation that they’re alive before trudging towards the middle of the forest.

hyungwon sighs as he sees jooheon jump over a tree branch, but softens as the younger shoots him a sheepish smile.

“there, right at the middle. about 20 armed. better be careful, okay? hyung…” changkyun’s voice reaches out to him, and jooheon looks at him expectantly too.

“i’ll be careful. i can take care of jooheon.”

“excuse me?” jooheon gasps and puts a hand over his heart. “i’m jooheon and i can very much take care of myself.”

_“yeah, sure.”_

jooheon huffs at the passive statement and plops down the grass at the sight of the warehouse changkyun has been telling them, and most definitely the place that the car they’re chasing went. hyungwon tucks down as well.

“20 people, probably more. the teen’s on one of the rooms, possibly tied. and not to be me but isn’t this a bit cliché? abandoned warehouse in the middle of the forest where they thought no one would catch on,” having the audacity to roll his eyes, jooheon whispers.

hyungwon thought he should stop watching too much action movies to pass his boredom.

_“how un-creative.”_

it’s taking hyungwon’s whole composure to not smack jooheon in the back, he rubs his temples to soothe his growing irritation from his partner, but the latter continues on with his rant.

“i mean, what do the head of this syndicate has something to do with lee minhyuk? a college student, hyungwon. he’s just twenty five!”

“you’re twenty three, jooheon.”

“doesn’t matter.” jooheon flails his arms in the air, making hyungwon grab his partner and push them down the ground.

“stop trying to get us killed, dumbass.”

after jooheon’s mumbles of apologies, he looks back at hyungwon for a plan. the older man’s brows are creased and his lips pursued. jooheon almost jumps out in surprise after hyungwon whips his head up to look at him.

“alright. i’ll get the kid. don’t kill anybody, understand? if they try to kill you first, just then you’ll shoot, okay?” hyungwon whispers, looking at the scene and then back at jooheon. “then get the thing shownu asked of you as quickly and quietly as possible.”

jooheon tries to mask his surprise on how hyungwon knows, but nods along anyway.

“and jooheon.”

the younger looks at him, determination to do good in his eyes.

“stay alive. okay?”

hyungwon rolls his eyes at the kind of smile jooheon is throwing in his way. it’s as if he had won the lottery of some sorts, or something like that.

hyungwon coughs and shoots jooheon a cold glare. “go before your smile makes me kill you.”

 

 

“why’s the kid a big deal anyways?”

hyungwon stops on his track and leaned in to listen. he’s been wondering himself.

“apparently, kid’s parents got boss in a lot of trouble. making them pay by killing the kid.”

hyungwon didn’t like petty grudges, nor childish ways to get revenge. it was pretty unfair for lee minhyuk to be in a position where his life is on the line because some shitty syndicate couldn’t try to finish their business clean. the tall man fights the urge to roll his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself and continued to scan the rest of the area.

“what the hell?” he looks up from where he’s at, and back down at his infrared glasses.

 

“tell me why you’re here.” hyungwon prodded, crossing his arms in his chest. “who are you?”

the man mumbles under his breath and hyungwon was getting a little impatient. he’d hate to have another guy get thrown in a mess and jooheon’s probably panicking at the car because he and lee minhyuk isn’t there yet.

“speak up.”

“my mother told me not to talk to strangers.”

“did you mother also tell you to not go inside an abandoned warehouse at night with 20 armed men guarding it to save a kid that isn’t even your responsibility?” hyungwon’s voice cuts through the silence.

he grits his teeth and stomps his foot, figuring out what to do with the man. he definitely did not see this coming.

“yoo kihyun.”

the agent stared at the man, his hands wriggling around the rope he’s tied with.

“what are you doing here?”

kihyun took a deep breath, “minhyuk and i are friends. it’s a bit complicated, you know? he’s one asshole and i’m the other part. we met at uni –”

“stop stalling and tell me exactly what you’re doing before i leave your ass here to rot.”

“i was getting home from school and saw this house in the lee’s house. got curious and went to see what’s happening. i got caught up so i hopped in the van when minhyuk was dragged in.”

“curiosity can get you killed.”

kihyun nods, realization dawning on him as he puts his tied hands up for hyungwon to undo. hyungwon looks at him in amusement but immediately shakes his head as kihyun shoots him a smile after releasing the ropes.

“so? how will we get out of here?”

“yeah well since you’re my responsibility now. don’t get yourself killed.” hyungwon hands him a gun and pull out its safety pin as the small man looks at him with wide eyes.

“you have to, if you wanna get out alive.”

“i trust you.”

hyungwon looks at him dead in the eye, thrusting the knob open. _“don’t.”_

 

hyungwon looks at the hall and back at kihyun, who looks over at him at the same moment, both their minds clicking together.

“oh no. i will _not_ be a bait.”

he notices the fear in kihyun’s eyes. and no matter how much hyungwon would not want him to do this, to be able to get to lee minhyuk means they have to.

“didn’t you say you were an acting major?” he tries to lighten the atmosphere, pushing kihyun out of the corner they’re both hiding. “break a leg, hot shot.”

“did you just call me a _hot shot?_ ”

hyungwon grips his gun tight, his heart beating as loud as it can. yoo kihyun’s life is more important than his, and even if the small man is annoying as hell, he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“hey, you! what are you doing here?!”

“oh? this isn’t the bathroom? my bad.”

kihyun gives hyungwon the finger before running for dear life with two other men after him. hyungwon shoots an impressed smile back at him, and slips to the room where lee minhyuk is supposed to be in, tied up, as per jooheon’s prediction.

stumbling inside the room, hyungwon looks up at the head himself and a few guards – with lee minhyuk tied up at the center of the room.

all heads turned to look at the newcomer.

“h.one, i knew you’d come.” a voice cut through the silence, the familiar tone of a man ringing in his ears. hyungwon also hears changkyun curse at the intercom.

“shit, hyung. you okay?”

“ah, i know i’m your favorite but you didn’t have to do this to him.” hyungwon casually says, sitting down on the table. as the man steps into the light, the scar on hyungwon’s shoulder itches along with the urge to kill the man in front of him.

“hyung…” changkyun’s pleas go unnoticed at hyungwon’s left ear. “don’t let him affect you.”

“is i.m there?” the man points at hyungwon’s ear piece, a maniacal smile gracing his lips. “as expected, you never wanted him to go in one of these again.”

“hey, i didn’t ask you to talk, bud.” instead, hyungwon steps in, gun in hand. he keeps his crumbling confidence at bay and focused on the man tied at the center of the room.

“ah. the hard way again? tss, bet you’ll fall on your knees again.” the man laughs.

“the thing is, i was a beginner back then.” hyungwon starts, walking towards lee minhyuk.

“and i’m much smarter than i was.” he finishes, blowing a punch at the first guard his fists came in contact with. he glances at the other two fast approaching him before pulling the trigger.

“don’t get your face have bruises, hyung!”

hyungwon scoffs, dodging the swing one of the men took. “i don’t exactly get to choose not to get my face hit, kyun.”

“at least try!”

one guard managed to get a good hit on his chest, making him stagger.

hyungwon wipes a bead of sweat trickling down his face as he recovers, advancing with his guns in tow. if anyone dares hitting his face, all hell will break loose.

“ah. such skills you have, h.one,” there’s the familiar voice that sends shivers down hyungwon’s spine. “unfortunately, you aren’t working for me.”

hyungwon swoops down the table, getting a good hit on the man who’s been trying to reach his face for a few seconds now.

on his peripheral vision, hyungwon saw that the man is lugging lee minhyuk away from the scene.

minhyuk locks eyes with him, his stare pleading for his help. hyungwon shoots the remaining men, too tired for fist fighting and runs towards where minhyuk and the man is heading.

as per the other armed men, they came flooding in the room as soon as gunshots fill the air. it didn’t take long for them to shower hyungwon with bullets.

“hyung! there’s too many of them!” changkyun says, worry laced in his voice. hyungwon hides behind the table and manages to reload his guns.

“don’t worry. go get jooheon and tell him to stay away from the warehouse,” after releasing a couple of bullets, hyungwon ducks again. “and get the fuck out of here as fast as he can.”

“hyung…”

“do as i say, changkyun.”

he curses under his breath as he realizes that he hasn’t got any bullets left. instead, hyungwon laughs and advances at the mob trying to kill him.

“h.one!” hyungwon whips his head over the window. jooheon throws him a gun and smiles as he takes on some men himself.

lee minhyuk is almost outside, the asshole of a man is still dragging him by the ropes.

“heon we have to get minhyuk!”

“go!”

hyungwon nods, his body filled with adrenaline.

“h.one! look out!” he hears jooheon at the far end of the room and hyungwon gets a small glimpse of jooheon’s face before he stumbles a bit.

 

“oh my god!” the annoying man from earlier fills hyungwon’s ears. out of all the chaos, hyungwon tries not to roll his eyes.

“kihyun get the fuck out of here!” hyungwon manages to shoot someone creeping behind the small man. he can feel kihyun’s fear from a mile away and he couldn’t let anything happen to him.

“no!” the man stubbornly says, shivering as he points the gun to whoever chooses to go near him. “are you okay?”

_“peachy!”_

**Author's Note:**

> lol what


End file.
